Pokemon Traveling
by Bionca The Hedgefox
Summary: A Pikachu,A Clefairy,and A Poochyena are going to travel on a journey just for the fun of it.First story ever.Langugage.Rating might be changed to M depeding on my mood.
1. Chapter 1:Meeting Karina

Okay...If you are wondering why I wrote this I was bored and was thinking about pokemon Traveling instead of humans.

Chapter One :Meeting Karina

A Pikachu named Mina was sitting bored at home with nothing to do.(A/N:Just like me right now)She was wondering why she was so bored.She needed something to do so she called Karina.Karina was a Clefairy.And a moody one at that."Hello Karina?Wanna go on a journey just for fun?"Mina said.

"Why?"Karina said

"Because I'm Bored and I feel like it."Mina said dully.

"Oh.Well sure.I'll bring supplies and you bring the food.Meet me at Nick's cave in one hour."Karina said smiling.She hung up the phone."Now what should I pack?"She said.She went all around the cave."What are you doing?"A young Cleffa asked.He was Karina's younger brother."What the hell does it look like?"Karina said coldly.After she said that Merow her Brother ran off crying."Sissy."Karina said.She grabbed an Escape rope,Potions,Rare candies,Elixers,and any thing else she would need.She went out and walked to Nick's cave.

Mina's POV

I got all the food we midght need.It was still a bit early to go so I layed down for a nap.Three hours later My annoying sister woke me up by double slapping me."Hey sis...WAKE THE HELL UP!"She shouted at me.I hit her hard with an Iron tail.She got up and shocked me."Aren't you supposed to go see Karina two hours ago?"She said innocently."Oh hell...she is so going beat the hell out of me."I said before running out the entrance of my cave.

Karina's POV

I was waiting for that yellow fuzz ball for hours before she actually showed up.Where the hell were you!I going to beat the hell out of you after this!" I screamed.You bet I was mad.Standing there for practically two hours did not make me happy."Let's just get Him so we can go."I said knocking on the door."I hope he's here because that's the only thing keeping me from shoving my Paw down your throat!"I screamed at Mina.


	2. Chapter 2:Meeting Nick

Okay.Here is Chapter two.Please folks.This is my first so please Read and Review.Flames are welcome but go easy on me.I need to improve.So please go easy.

Chapter 2:Meeting Nick

After Karina was done yelling and Knocking a ninetails answered the door."Hello girls.Are you here for Nick?"She said sweetly.She showed off her fangs as she smiled at the two."He's coming."She said.

Karina's POV

"Yes we are."I replied.His mom was...too happy.She freaked me out.'I knew Mina would be late but we are friends so I wouldn't kill her for that.'Karina thought.Soon a Poochyena came to the entrance."Here we go."Karina said looking at Mina.She was staring the Poochyena called nick.Mina was oblivously in love him.And what they didn't know was so was he.They stood there staring in each other's eyes.Then I broke the silence.I hated quiet."Okay, lovebirds break it up.Nick wanna come on a journey with us?"I said waving my hands in their faces.

Nick's POV

'I stared at Mina's eyes.It seemed like I was lost in them.I wish I could tell her how I felt.'Nick thought.I heard and saw Karina and snapped out of my "trance".I looked at the two."Hold on let me ask my dad."I said turning around.I shouted."HEY DAD! CAN I GO ON A JOURNEY!" I yelled still in the entrance.The two girls just stared at me like I was a new breed.He shouted back at us."Sure just come back alive and not caught!And stop with the fucking yelling!"He yelled."Well there's you answer."I said calmly.I got some supplies we might also need and started to walk out.Then my mom stopped me."HOLD ON!"She yelled.We kept walking."HOLD ON DAMN IT!"She said and we stoped.

Ninetails' POV

I ran to them carefully trying not to fall on my tails."Here.You all will need this!"I said.I handed them 3 Tms and 3 Hms."These are all I have.You will find more on your journey."I said.I also gave them 50,000 pokedollars.They gratefully took it and Began again.I stopped them once more."Wait! I know someone that can help you! I'll go call him now."I said running off.

Normal POV

"Who do you think she is calling?"Karina asked.

"She's magical like that."Nick said

"You don't know either,do you?"Mina asked smugly.

"Have'nt a clue."Nick said proudly.

Ninetails then came back with a smile.

"Who did you call?"The three said at the same time.

"Damn it stop being impatient.He should be arriving soon!"Ninetails shouted.Just then a large figure flew up ahead.It landed.All the kids stared in awe."No.Fucking.Way."They all said.They stared up at...

MUHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Read and review!


End file.
